


The Bare Truth

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie loses a bet and Doyle gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bare Truth

.

“Bugger!” Doyle kicked the desk chair, enjoying the sound of its screeching wheels as it slammed into the desk.

He’d been in such good spirits earlier that morning when Cowley had told him that Bodie and Murphy were returning early from their undercover operation at an army depot in Kent. But now...

“Stupid bastard!” Doyle slammed his hand against the desk, not altogether sure if he meant Bodie or himself.

***

Two weeks ago, an evening watching football and eating take away Indian, an evening the likes of which they’d shared hundreds of times before, had suddenly took a left turn and Doyle had ended up astride Bodie’s lap, nestled as close as he could be without actually climbing inside Bodie’s skin, kissing him and being kissed back fervently. As three years of closely guarded secrets had started to slide all too easily from Doyle’s lips Bodie’s hands had slid to Doyle’s arse. Then the phone had started to ring.

***

He’d thought that Bodie would be glad to see him too, that as soon as Cowley released Bodie they’d be off to one of their flats, that he’d be more than ready to take up where they’d left off. Only Bodie had muttered something about a project with Murphy that he needed to finish in the distinctly cool and distant tone Bodie normally reserved for when one of his conquests tried to get too close.

“I’m not one of his fawning birds, I can take a bloody hint,” Doyle muttered to himself, slumping into the chair before springing to his feet again and heading for the door. “Bugger that, he’s going to have to explain himself to _me_.”

 

Doyle was in for his second unpleasant surprise of the day. Anson had told him he’d seen Bodie in the changing room so he’d expected to find him there. What he hadn’t expected to find was Bodie with one arm thrown across Murphy’s shoulders, the two of them laughing their arses off as Murphy tugged at his own crotch. On seeing Doyle they sprung apart, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

 _He took Murphy down quickly with a knee to the crotch and then straight fingers to the throat..._ No, he couldn’t do it. Murphy hadn’t made him any promises and neither, for that matter, had Bodie. He just had to leave before he did something stupid like killing them both. As he turned on his heel and left he could hear Bodie calling his name but he kept on walking.

Bodie caught up with him at his car.

“Where you going, Ray?”

“Somewhere else.”

Doyle slid behind the wheel and Bodie climbed in to the passenger seat.

“Get out, Bodie.”

“Not until you talk to me.”

Doyle glared at him.

“All right, if you don’t want to talk, I’ve a better idea.” Bodie reached for him and Doyle pulled back. “See Ray, that settles it, I can’t help thinking you’ve got the wrong idea and that’s all my fault.” Bodie shifted in the seat. “See, I’m a bit embarrassed and I thought you’d want to jump my bones right off and—”

“—You’ve had time to think about it and you’ve changed your mind. Fine. Get out of the car. I’m sure Murphy’s waiting for you.”

“He is as it happens. We were hoping you might be our look out.”

“ _What?_ ” that settled it, he really was going to kill Bodie. “Get out of the fucking car.”

“I’m not explaining this right, please just shut up for a minute and listen to me, Ray. On this operation, Murphy and I lost a stupid barrack room bet and were forced to... well, _shave_.”

“The two of you always shave, what are you talk...” Doyle’s words trailed off as Bodie looked down, running a hand briefly over his flies. “You don’t mean?”

“Completely hairless. Itches like you wouldn’t bloody believe where it’s starting to grow back in. I’ve never been sorry to finish an assignment early before but I thought if I could just keep you at a distance for a few more days I—”

Bodie’s words cut off as Doyle dragged him across the seat and kissed him, hard, gratified at Bodie’s immediate response. Conscious of where they were, even if it was dark outside already, Doyle pushed Bodie back against his seat.

“So you and Murphy have got some mad stunt planned to get your own back?”

Bodie nodded, running one finger idly over his lips.

“I’ll be your look out on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Later, I get to check you didn’t miss a spot.”

 

.


End file.
